


venus (i thought, i'd never find you)

by ali_summerset



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, Movie fic, Newt POV, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_summerset/pseuds/ali_summerset
Summary: Newt has tracked many a rare and fantastic creature already. How hard could finding one Porpentina Goldstein be? It takes multiple visa applications, getting roped into another expedition by a twinkling-eyed professor, an ocean of misunderstandings, but he gets there eventually.(or Newt's thoughts on him, Tina, the both of them in any manner of combination, throughout the course of the movie)





	1. denied

They asked why the Ministry should lift the ban on him travelling internationally.

 

He’d think the answer to be a bit obvious. But maybe that’s just him.

 

‘Because I’d like to travel internationally.’ He’d answered them.

 

He could see Theseus groan in exasperation from the corner of his eye. Honestly he could have said, ‘ _Well because Tina hasn’t answered any of my letters, and that’s probably because she’s already annoyed with me or bored with me or mad at me since I couldn’t even keep my promise to deliver the book personally, the book which the title incidentally was inspired by her and many nights I was kept from sleeping, wondering if I should write a dedication to her, but then thinking it’d be too forward, and being the coward that I was didn’t do so. But, well, on the slightest chance that she’s injured or otherwise indisposed, I’m quite worried sick, and in relation to your question, I’d like you to lift my ban, so I could go see her. Personally._

_Oh, but you don’t know who Tina is do you? Well, you see, she’s this auror I met in New York… ’_

 

And then it’d devolve from there, as there wouldn’t be enough adjectives to describe Tina or describe the fantastical adventure he’d had in New York within the length of conversation as to be considered appropriate. Not that such conversation would be appropriate for company of this sort anyway. Not only would they think he was crazier than they already thought he was, it would involve a lot of messy questions about laws, and violations thereof, as well as his involvement with a certain professor…

 

So Newt thinks Theseus should be grateful. Cheeky as he may think Newt’s answer was, it was the best one he could give in this situation under these extremely strenuous, and quite frankly, irritating circumstances.

 

So there.

 

It was the fifth time already, and even under Theseus’ frustration with him, Newt can also sense his brother’s curiosity. He’s never seen Newt fight as hard for something before. Except for his creatures. But though Tina may not be his (he blushes at his audacity) nor a beast (the very thought!), she is every bit as fantastic as any of them.

 

Newt thought he’d be willing to do anything. Until they’d mentioned Credence.

 

He refuses.

 

He refuses, not only because he abhors violence, but because even if he had gotten his dearest wish, he could have never gone to see Tina with blood on his hands.

 

Even so, as he leaves them with a flurry of his coat, their final words cut through the ringing in his ears and the jumble of his thoughts. It weighs down on his heart and leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

_Travel Documentation Denied_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a place for all of my fangirling of the newtina moments in the movie, so here have this mess. The dialogue probably won't be as accurate till I get a copy of the screenplay. This is mostly some of my meta thoughts. Overcome with newtina feels again so had to listen to my playlist of them. Listen to Venus by Sleeping At Last if you'd like; I thought it was absolutely perfect at portraying Newt's lovestruck state during the movie.


	2. professor

Newt hates to be ordered and prodded. He hates being told what to do, and more often than not he’d likely do the opposite of what he’d been told to do anyway. It’s been a source of constant aggravation between him and his brother. But more than anything, he hates to be manipulated.

 

And yet, he can’t find it in himself to hate his old professor. He thinks it may be due to the enormous debt of gratitude he owes to the older wizard. It’s also because he knows, that all of his secrets are for some greater plan (he adamantly refuses to think the greater good). At least he hopes.

 

So even as he gets implicated in a conspiracy by an increasingly suspicious ministry, he can’t find it in himself to be mad at Dumbledore. Certainly, he wants to blame him as even Newt’s nearly limitless well of patience is bound to run out after having his travel documentation denied for the _fifth_ time.

 

He wants to see Tina. He cannot betray Dumbledore’s confidence. It seems Newt’s life will forever consist of him being stuck in the middle ( _Theseus and Leta, Leta and Tina_ ) even when his greatest fear was precisely to be stationary.

 

So in his frustration, he wants to be the one to do the prodding this time. To get the professor to admit to the manipulation in the first place.

 

He remains ambiguous, and Newt is resigned, not having expected any differently. And even if he does get Dumbledore to admit that he sent Newt to find the Thunderbird on purpose, to go to New York, to get him entangled with Grindelwald intentionally, what then?

 

It wouldn’t give him any satisfaction, because even if he had a time-turner Newt doesn’t think he would do anything differently. Newt thinks of a world where he wasn’t roped into his professor’s machinations.

 

He’d have been left alone in peace, yes. Free to continue his life’s work without any bothersome ministry visits. Safe from any threat to his life by one of the greatest wizards of their time and free from the manipulations of the other one.

 

But…

 

He wouldn’t have met Jacob, Queenie,

 

**_Tina_ **

 

And when he thinks of a world like that, he finds it unbearable. He thinks being involved in this complicated mess, and yes, even the destruction of half of New York, would have been worth it for having met them.

 

But just because he accepts it, doesn’t mean he has to like it. And now Dumbledore has the gall to involve him in another madcapped adventure, even while he’s been put under watch because of the last one. C’mon!

 

Privately he wonders at his inexorable tie to Credence, why all roads seem to lead to him ( _when there is only one road he wants to take_ ). No offense meant to his professor, but Credence should be left alone to be free, free from everything, especially the machinations of everyone who would use him as a piece.

 

He doesn’t have to take the card Dumbledore offers him. He doesn’t have to but – ( _he takes it anyway_ ).

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, there's no way Dumbledore could have known Newt would meet his future spouse in New York. 'You told me where to find that trafficked Thunderbird' which led to Newt finding another Thunderbird in New York. Of course he couldn't have known. But he'd as all hell still be secretly smug at Newt and Tina's wedding anyway, and maybe slightly miffed he wasn't best man. He'd still love to take credit for bringing Newt and Tina together to their kids though, even as he might slightly be wistful.


End file.
